3 steps to Power
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Gideon has stolen all 3 journals from Stan. But upon further analysis of a page in 1, he realizes there are more things needed to creating the gateway to infinite power. The countdown begins! 3 journals, 2 demons, and one bearing the mark of Ursa Major. Will Dipper and Mabel stop him, or will Gideon finally win?
1. Chapter 1

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I have finally got all three journals. It wasn't easy, finding out who had them all (Stan) where he was hiding them (Secret room behind vending machine)

and actually putting a plan into motion. Now, i'm in my room, feeling rather 'Gleeful'. When I open the pages of 1, a page catches my eye. It's the page about the ultimate power. It was mentioned briefly in 2, and not at all in 3.

_To unlock ultimate power. You must find:_

_3 journals to open the gateway._

There is more than 1 step? I keep reading.

_2 demons are needed to keep the portal going._

I know of 2 demons. Bill Cipher, and that human cousin of his, Katie Code, is 1\8 demon. Does a 1\8 demon count?

_Finally, the most important step of all, 1 bearing the Ursa Major mark. Incredibly rare. There is only one born every 100 years. This is the most important of the 3. There is no other way to gain the power unless obtained._

The final one will be hard. I'm not sure if something with the Ursa Major mark even is alive at this point. I just have to assume one is. But it could be anybody, or anything, anywhere in the world. I'll do step 2 first, then worry about step 3.

**Katie's P.O.V**

"BILL! Why is my pillow on fire?" I yell at him. My cousin Bill was staying with us. He was an 8 year old who had black hair, a hoodie with a triangle creature on it, and always wore a top hat for some reason. Even through his 'clever' disguise fooled my parents, i'm not so gullible. Besides, if he wasn't a demon, then how would I be a demon?

"I dunno, you have powers too ya know!"

"Yeah, but I can't do this kind of stuff yet!"

"Fine, i'll be down there in a moment!"

Our room was the basement. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough. We spend most of our day in town anyway.

"Alright, whats your problem?" he grumbled.

"My pillow's on fire." I glare at him. We may be cousins, but we bicker like siblings. He snapped and the blue fire disappeared.

"Even you can do that." he muttered.

"Whatever, I can't control my powers yet. That's probably why the pillow ended up looking like a burnt marshmallow." It was true, I couldn't control my powers very well. I still need practice. Then we hear the front door upstairs open. We hear a voice, and then we hear our names mentioned.

"Sounds like a 9 year old." Bill said grimly.

"I thought you didn't have any friends."

"I don't." then we both realize something.

"Gideon!" we say in unison.

"Out the back!" Bill ordered.

"There is no back!"

"Then we use the basement window!"

We both pushed each other away while the other tried to get through the window.

"Ladies first!"

"Fine, go!"

I squeeze through, with Bill right behind me. We are greeted outside by Gideon who is standing in front of our window.

"Teleport, TELEPORT!" I scream. Bill grabs my arm, and there's bright light all around us. Then I see the Mystery Shack.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"This is the last place Gideon would _want _to look for us. We need to get out of here."

"Why was Gideon even there? What reason could he have?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be apart of it. Come on, let's go."

**Dipper's P.O.V**

There's a knock on the door.

"Mabel, it's your turn!"

"No, I answered the last one."

"You can both do it!" Grunkle Stan called. "Just stop arguing."

"Fine." I grumbled. Outside were 2 kids. One looked like she was 12 or 13, the boy looked like he was 8 or 9. The girl smiled and waved.

"Hi, i'm Katie Code, and-"

"If your selling cookies, we're not really interested at the moment." I say.

"No no, we kinda need your help."

"Not allowed to do charities, sorry."

"No, it's Gideon!" the boy shouted. His voice sounds familiar.

"In that case, come inside, fellow Gideon haters!" Mabel said happily. They both smiled and walked in.

"So do we know you 2 or something?"

"Well, you probably know him." Katie pointed to the boy standing next to her.

"Bill?" Mabel asked.

"Bill Cipher?"

"The one and only!" he smiled proudly. Katie elbowed him in the chest.

"Ow." he muttered.

"So what do you want? And who's the girl.

"I'm his cousin."

"Wow, does that mean your a demon too?!" Mabel said, in excitement and disbelief.

"Actually, we're distant cousins. Like really distant. I'm only like, 2\16 demon."

"1\8 demon." Bill corrected.

"1\8 and 2\16 are the same thing." Katie retorted.

"Whatever. We need your help."

"Gideon's trying to get us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, revenge maybe?" Bill shrugged.

"Then why would he want me too?" she inquired.

"I don't know."

"Wait, if your immortal, all powerful demons, why are you afraid of a nine year old?" I question.

"He has spells and junk. Who knows what weapons he has!" Katie waved her arms to show her point.

"And we should help you, because?"

"Because I'll let you live- ow!" Katie elbowed him again, harder this time.

"And then you wonder where I get all these bruises." he muttered.

"I take it that you two don't get along very well."

"The point is, if you don't help us, you'll be helping Gideon." she finishes.

"Gideon..." Bill says distantly. "We've been here too long, he's coming!"

"What, how do you know?" Katie asks. Bill shrugs.

"We have 5 minutes before he arrives. Say what ever you have to say."

"Tellusyouranswertommorowafternooninthatclearinginthewoods! Don'tletanyoneseeyou, anddon'ttellanyonewewerehere! (Tell us your answer tomorrow in a forest clearing, don't let anyone see you.)" When she finished blurting that out, she and Bill ran out the door in opposite directions.

"That's the way he's coming from!" Bill grabbed his cousin's shoulder and drags her in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Mabel asks. I shrug.

"Should we help?"

"I dunno, can we trust them?"

"No."

"Then let's help them!"

"Mabel, how does your logic make any sense?"

She ignores me and goes upstairs.

I sigh. Then there's another knock on the door. I open it to find Gideon.

"What do you want?"

"Just answers. Have you seen these two?" he holds up a picture. On it is Bill Cipher and Katie Code.

"Nope, never seen them. Why, you friends?"

"No, they, uh, stole something... or something. Just have you seen them?" He's lying. I can tell. They probably didn't do anything.

"No, haven't seen them around." I shrug. Katie was right. If I side against them, i'd be working with Gideon, and I do NOT want to be working with him.

"Can you please get Mabel?"

"Fine. Mabel!"

She comes down.

"Gideon wants to know if we've seen these two." I hold up the picture. "I haven't seen them have you?" I wink at her. She gets the message.

"Nope, don't think so!" she chirped.

"Are you sure?" Gideon pushes.

"No, I haven't."

"Fine, tell me if you do." he walks away, back to his car. I hear the screech of the wheels, and he's gone.

"Well, I guess we're helping them!" Mabel sang.

I groaned.

**Gideon's P.O.V**

Alright, Mabel wouldn't lie to me. Never. So they didn't see them. But I need them for my power! I already can't figure out step 3, I can't give u on 2! Maybe they're hiding in the forest. Yeah, i'll search there tomorrow.

"Daddy!"

"Yes sugar plum?"

"Get me a cookie!"

"Okey dookie!"

**Bill's P.O.V**

You know, Dipper's right, why don't we stay and fight? If we don't want to do whatever he wants us to do, we can obliterate him!." I say casually. I feel power crackling at my finger tips.

"Because, he has 3 journals full of spells that can banish us, or something like that! What are those books for anyway?" Katie asks.

"Well, there part of a key to opening a gateway to ultimate power." I say matter-of-factly.

"What are the other parts?"

"Well, the 3 journals, 2... something or other, and one being sporting the Ursa Major symbol."

"Well, there are 2 of us..."

"Two demons..." I mutter, before I feel my human eyes almost bursting from my sockets.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! This is bad!" I throw my hands up in the air to emphasize my point.

"Well, staying and fighting isn't an option, and we can't just keep wandering and teleporting around forever, what'll we do?"

Just then, Dipper and Mabel walk into the clearing.

"You know we said tomorrow, right?"

"You did? Sorry, we didn't understand that part. Anyway, we don't want to side with Gideon, so that leaves us 2 options. 1, to be a bystander, which is boring and means we have to work, and 2, siding with evil demons."

"We're not evil!" Then I feel Katie's elbow.

"You are." I turn to her and glare. Just because i'm insane, demonic, and almost tried to kill Dipper and Mabel, doesn't mean i'm evil!

"We decide to help you!" Dipper blurted out to stop us fighting.

"Are you sure your not siblings? You bicker all the time!"

"Do not!" we shout in unison.

"Whatever, how do we know your not tricking us and have already sided with Gideon?"

I stare at Dipper in the eye, and surf through his thoughts.

I hear snapping in my ear.

"Bill, focus!"

"You broke my thought of concentration!"

"You mean Dipper's thought of concentration." She mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bill's P.O.V**

I really hate my cousin. Like REALLY hate my cousin! Ok, maybe hate is too strong of a word. I just can't stand her. She's intolerable! Yeah, that's the word.

"So, you agree to help us." she confirms.

"Why else would we be here?" Dipper folds his arms.

"Whatever, let's just get outta here, Gideon's gonna find us if we don't keep moving." I grumble, impatient. I receive a glare from Katie. The Ciphers and Codes have always gotten along, until we came along that is. We're the exception! Cue Mongle Music! (see Crash Course World History)

"Well, we can't go into town, Gideon's gonna burn down the whole forest looking for us, he'll get suspicious and will probably search the Mystery Shack a couple thousand times, so that's not an option. Let's go to another dimension! That could be fun!" I look to my cousin. I know she doesn't like dimension jumping. We did it once when we were in First Grade. Let's just say, she get's dimension-leaping sickness. I KNOW she doesn't like dimension hopping. I know lot's of things, a lot of things about her. Yet for some reason, she's the one bossing me around, always watching me squirm under her thumb.

Note to Self: blackmailing should be your strong point, not yours. Tend to this matter later, when not being hunted by a fraud psychic.

She glares at me.

"NO!" she yells firmly. I just grin mischievously.

Note to Self: Stop pestering and start coming up with ideas that are actually worthwhile.

I pause for a moment. That Note to self was not _my _thought. And Katie says _i'm _the one who invades minds all the time. Pfft, cousins.

Note to Self: Give Katie nightmare later.

"So, any ideas on why he wants you?" Dipper asks.

"Nope!" I lie. I feel an elbow nudge me lightly.

_I'm not telling them!_ I yell inside my thoughts.

_Why not. They're helping us. They deserve to know! _I hear Katie talking in my thoughts too. I knew she would.

_I'm not telling them._

_Why not?!_

_Because I don't trust them._

_If you don't do it, i'll do it._

_Your bluffing!_

_No i'm not!_

_Fine prove it!_

Katie takes a breath and is about to speak when I put a hand to her mouth. OK, she wasn't bluffing.

"Uh, what was that about?" Mabel asked, seeing as I had just stopped Katie from speaking. Katie smacked my hand away.

"Doesn't matter." she let's the matter slide and smiles sweetly. Her smile is so sweet, it's sickening. Anyone who wan't a heartless demon (Like myself) would fall for her cuteness. I just role my eyes. She always uses that smile to get what she wants. She's manipulative, thanks to yours truly! I have to admit, she sure has her demonic perks!

"Hey, I know where we can stay!" she shouts out suddenly. "Follow me!" she beckons to the 3 of us.

"We hide in plain sight!" she says as we reach the shack. She is floating, more like hovering, just an inch above the ground. At the moment, she hasn't noticed it.

"How will you do that?" Dipper eyed her questionably.

"Bill, do your thing!" she smiled. I knew what to do. With a snap of the fingers, are features looked completely different from normal. Instead of Katie having brown hair and brown eyes, she had blond hair and blue eyes. I also had blond hair (More of a goldy color when I think about it), apposed to my usual black, but my eyes remain the icy, electric blue. Our clothes are different too. Instead of the hoodies we usually wear, she is wearing a blue dress (Royal blue) and she's wearing a bow (baby blue) I'm no longer wearing my tophat (which is a shame because I really like my tophat) nor am I wearing my bowtie. I'm wearing a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Simple and boring, yet perfect. Made me blend in, which is exactly why we did this in the first place.

"This dress is stupid!" Katie pouted, folding her arms. She wasn't the girly type.

"Ready to rethink my idea on dimension-hopping?" I smirk. She shook her head.

"Focus! If you even mention dimensions, Gideon will pick you out from a mile away!" Dipper said. He had a point. No stupid Gravity Falls civilian would mention things such as the things Katie and I talk about. Nor would a tourist. Boy humans are dumb! Katie's thinking the same thing, just without the pointed insults.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Katie's P.O.V_**

I'm not very happy with this stupid dress Bill made me wear. And why do I have a bow?!

Note to Self: Brainstorm ideas to torture cousin.

If there's one thing Bill and I have in common (other than being demons) is that we always make mental notes. Always.

"Now what?" Bill asks.

"Simple, we walk around town, say we're new here, and introduce ourselves, going by different names of course! But we have to act different from our usual selves, or people will recognize us, and finally-"

"Don't you say it!"

"We will-"

"No, we can find another way, we can avoid this part!"

"Have to introduce ourselves to Gideon in the friendliest way possible!" I finish.

"NO!" Bill wailed.

"To Bad!" I grin. I love moments like these. Must be a demon thing.

"My name will be Alyssa, and your name can be Stupid."

"What? Why do you choose my name?"

"Because you only want to go as Bill!"

"Fine, my name will be... Joe? Is that name ok?"

"Fine. But there's no changing it. Now let's-"

"No wait, I don't like that name, make it be... Harry."

"Ok, fine, that's great, So-"

"Nope, nope! I want to be called... Ralph!"

"Just make a decision already!" my hands are clenched into fists.

"Alright, Ryan, is that good enough?"

"Alright, let's go!" I practically scream. Another demon thing, we have bad tempers.

"No, wait-"

"YOUR RYAN, SO DEAL WITH IT AND GET A MOVE ON!" I hit him in his stomach. Hard.

"ow..." he whimpered. I walk off, with Bill, or Ryan, following me, holding his stomach.

"We also have to introduce ourselves to the Pines twins. Got that Dipper?"

He nods.

"Meet you to in town!" Mabel waved.

"Remember, you don't know us!" Bill yells back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katie's P.O.V**

After introducing ourselves to everyone, going by the names of Alyssa and Ryan, we finally had to meet Gideon. There were so many things that could go wrong. Bill could accidentally say his name wrong, or call himself Bill, Gideon could see through our disguise, maybe we won't be convincing and Gideon will be suspicious, then he will poke around in our business until he finds out who we really are!

Note to self: Stop being so Paranoid!

*5 minutes later*

Bill and I just didn't bother to go find the runt. If we actually went searching for him, it would be suspicious, so we're just gonna wait until we see him. For now, I guess we can work on our acting skills. While Bill is super convincing, I always stutter when I speak, trying to say the best thing for the role i'm playing. Maybe my character can just be a stutterer. It could work in my favor. It might give us away. Who knows at this point!? Bill's the one who always talks though, so my lousy acting abilities might not affect us at all. There's Gideon. I want to run away and hide, but clearly, I can't. I force a pained, creepy, fake looking smile on my face. Dead Give-away. I let my face go slack. As we approach him, I really hope this goes over well!

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I'm just walking down the street, hunting down demons, when these 2 chirpy kids come up to me.

"Hello there!" the boy sounded happy and full of vigor. "My name's Ryan, and this is Alyssa." He smiles all to happily.

"What's your's?"

"Sorry, I don't give to charities." I mutter, and walk off. Out of the corner of my eye, I see their confused glances at each other. Who cares about two new people when You two steps away from power?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bill's P.O.V**

I don't usually dream. In fact, it's impossible! But I did dream, and let's just say, it is the weirdest thing, being able to understand your dreams. For regular, boring, non-demon people, dreams make no sense, and kinda blur into each other. I'm not sure if it's normal to have clear dreams, because dreaming is a first for me, and Katie doesn't dream either, so can't ask her. Enough about that. The actual dream itself was of Katie and I, we were just walking the streets, in our new forms. We were minding our own business. We had no reason to go into others. Except, I suddenly found myself looking i to Gideon's thoughts. They were all about looking for us. But there was something else too, but that thought was locked away. I pried at it, until he came in our direction. He said some words that were of no meaning to me, and When I turned around, Katie was gone. My head whipped around in a darkness that clouded around me. Gideon was laughing from somewhere, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything for that matter! And then I woke, in my bed. Katie was awake too.

"What... what was that?" she murmurs.

"Gideon dream? Involving weird, meaningless words and darkness?"

"Yeah..."

We don't dream. We never dream. What was that?

**Dipper's P.O.V**

It was just another summer day. The birds were chirping, Gideon was plotting revenge, Bill Cipher was throwing stuff around my room... wait, WHAT!?

"BILL?!" I scream! Mabel wakes up beside me and rubs her eyes.

"Would you shut up? Gideon's coming over in exactly 2 minutes, and if he hears you, were screwed!" he hisses in a whispered yell.

"Why would Gideon come here? And why are you in your triangle form? And where's Katie?" I ask. So many questions.

"Looking for us, old form been identified as me, Katie's gone dimension hopping."

"What, I thought she hated it."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But why are you here?"

"I had a dream."

"So what?"

"Demons don't dream." he mentioned.

"Then it wasn't a dream?" I was genuinely confused.

"No, it was a memory. Just, we didn't remember it. Or live through it."

"A vision from the future?" I feel my eyes grow wide.

"No, I don't know what it was, but for some reason, he knows who we are."

Our conversation is cut short when we see Gideon walking down the dirt road towards the door. He's not alone. With him is Pacifica and her cronies, all wearing a thick layer of make up. But less than usual. Strange.

"Why's Pacifica with him?"

"Because she saw us make a mistake..." Bill glared through the window.

"What sort of mistake?" I raise my eyebrow.

"A magic slip up."

"Oh no." I put my hand to my forehead.

*One really boring trip around to the backdoor later...*

Alright, problem solved. Now we can get out of here using the back door! Except for the fact that Pacifica's little posse had also snuck around the back. Just great. By now Bill has changed into his human form (the first one)

"We're screwed." Bill said.

**A.N For those of you who didn't get the thing about Bill's dream, (In other words, the whole fanfiction community.) it was a warning that Gideon knew there secret, thanks to Pacifica. Stupid spoiled brat! DX Anyway, hope you liked! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bill's P.O.V**

What a peaceful way to start the day. Katie and I, tied up, about to slip into a coma as all our magic is drained away. Just wonderful. Of course, Dipper couldn't help us now, Gideon had let laughing gas get pumped through the front door, into the building. It was that obvious that we wouldn't go through the front door. Nobody in the Mystery Shack would remember what happened, and even when they do, it will be too late. Gideon would have the power. The reason Katie came was because I had made the mistake of warning her, in other words, telepathically telling her not to come back. But being the persistent girl she is, she had to come back and save me. Just great. Nobody will know we are gone. We might never wake up. We will be in this sleep until unhooked from this energy draining machine, and we will be too weak to do anything when we wake up after Gideon has obtained said power. Awake, but helpless. Who knows what he'll do to us in that weakened state?

I hear Katie breathing beside me. She's too young to go through this. Anyone would be.

"Bill?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" this would be our last conversation. Make it count.

"It isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We're only step 2. Gideon doesn't have the Ursa Major marked being."

She was right. He may have us, but he will never get the power. But then, we may be in a coma forever. But that's the price we pay for being demons, and meeting Gideon. Is that really our fault? How does that work. I'm pondering over this when everything, my surroundings, my thoughts, are all a blur. It was not over yet... I hope he can get away from Gideon before it's too late...

...

**Gideon's P.O.V**

The books. _Check._

The demons. _Check._

The Ursa Major mark of power. ?

Were is it? How do I obtain it? Who is it? So many questions with answers I don't have.

"What is the Ursa Major mark anyway?" I can't help but ask allowed. I leave my room, and go to where our family computer is kept.

I search on Google, and go to images. There it is. The Big Dipper.

**This was basically just the prologue to the sequel, which I will call "Search for the Fallen Constellation" Bet ya can't guess who has the mark! (Actually, it isn't that hard, just watch the episode "Double Dipper") Will write soon. :)**


End file.
